Perianion Curuhir, der Hobbitkrieger
by Feael
Summary: Faramir, Peregrins Sohn, erfüllt sich seinen größten Traum und reist nach Minas Tirith, wo er das Abenteuer seines Lebens erlebt. Die Überreste von Saurons Heer versammeln sich wieder. Aus dem jungen Hobbit wird ein Krieger Gondors.


**Perianion Curuhir, der Hobbitkrieger**

Diese Abenteuergeschichte erzählt von Faramir Tuk, Peregrins Sohn, der seine Heimat verlässt, um sich seinen größten Wunsch zu erfüllen: Er reist nach Minas Tirith. Doch die Vergangenheit hat Spuren hinterlassen und die Überreste von Saurons Heer versammeln sich wieder. Und Faramir erlebt mehr als er erwartet hatte... Mit den besten Freunden an seiner Seite wird Faramir Tuk zu Faramir Perianion Curuhir, einem Krieger Gondors.

**Kapitel 1: Wie es einst Bilbo getan hatte...**

Faramir Tuk war der einzige Sohn des angesehenen Peregrin Tuk und dessen Frau Juweline. Er kam sehr nach seinem Vater und seine Neugier und Abenteuerlust gaben ihm keine Ruhe. Er hörte gerne von den Abenteuern seines Vaters und dessen Freunden Frodo, Sam und Merry.  
Faramir war ein sehr merkwürdiger und untypischer Hobbit, denn er sprach nicht oft mit anderen Hobbits und bevorzugte es, alleine durch den Wald zu wandern und über die Welt nachzudenken. Oft stieg er auf einen großen Hügel und blickte nach Süd-Osten, denn schon immer sehnte sich sein Herz nach Minas Tirith. Er hatte schon sehr viele Erzählungen über diese Stadt gehört und sie faszinierte ihn. Sein Vater hatte sogar eine Rüstung der Turmwache, die Faramir wie ein Magnet anzog.  
Schon lange plante er, eine Reise in die Hauptstadt von Gondor zu machen, doch als er es seinen Eltern erzählte, meinten sie, er sei für so eine lange Reise viel zu jung. Also beschloss er dem Beispiel des berühmten Bilbo Beutlin zu folgen und an seinem 33sten Geburtstag, dem Tag, ab dem er als erwachsen galt, zu verschwinden.  
Der Tag rückte immer näher und Faramir begann heimlich zu packen. Keiner wusste von seinem Unternehmen, doch Pippin und Juweline machten sich langsam Sorgen um ihren Sohn, weil Faramir sich in letzter Zeit oft in seinem Zimmer einschloss und stundenlang nicht rauskam, während er über verschiedenen Karten brütete, die er mal in Beutelsend gefunden hatte.

Eines Abends fragte Juweline ihn mit besorgter Stimme: "Stimmt etwas nicht, mein Junge?"  
"Es... geht mir gut", antwortete Faramir und stellte fest, dass sein Blick bei seinen Gedanken an Minas Tirith glasig geworden ist.  
"Nein, dir geht es nicht gut", sagte Juweline. "Meinst du etwa, dein Vater und ich merken nicht, dass du stundenlang in deinem Zimmer hockst? Du bist außerdem in letzter Zeit selten an der frischen Luft."  
"Ich arbeite eben viel", sagte Faramir.  
"Du solltest aber auch mal eine Pause machen", sagte Pippin. "Du bist ja völlig überarbeitet!"  
"Das ist nicht schlimm", nuschelte Faramir, stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer, damit seine Eltern ihn nicht weiter ausfragten.  
'Bald ist es so weit', dachte er. 'Bald werde ich mir meinen größten Traum erfüllen.'  
"Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass er uns etwas verheimlicht?", wandte sich Pippin an seine Frau.  
"Ja", sagte Juweline nachdenklich. "Aber ich glaube, wir sollten ihn erstmal in Ruhe lassen. Irgendwann werden wir es schon erfahren."

So machten sie es auch und während Faramir sich weiter auf seine Reise vorbereitete, planten Pippin und Juweline seine Geburtstagsfeier, denn Faramir hatte es ihnen überlassen. Doch am Tag der Feier konnte Faramir nichts mehr für seine Reise machen, denn er musste beim Aufbauen helfen. Deshalb versteckte er früh am Morgen die Sachen, die er unterwegs brauchte, in einem Gebüsch und band das heimlich gekaufte Pony im Wald an.  
Abends, als die Gäste kamen, aß und tanzte er ein Bisschen mit, damit keiner Verdacht schöpfte, und schlich dann durch die Hintertür in den Garten, kletterte über den Zaun und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Pippin trank mit Merry ein Bier, als Juweline mit besorger Miene auf ihn zukam.  
"Hast du Faramir gesehen?", fragte sie.  
"Er ist wahrscheinlich bei Sam und hört sich zum 100sten Mal Geschichten über Elben an", sagte Pippin ein Bisschen verwundert.  
"Nein, bei Sam ist er nicht", flüsterte Juweline. "Er ist nirgendwo zu finden. Und von den Gästen hat ihn auch keiner seit vor einer Stunde gesehen."  
Pippin und Merry sprangen erschrocken auf und alle drei rannten, Böses ahnend, ins Haus. Das Gebäude war leer. Nirgendwo war eine Spur von Faramir.  
"Pippin! Juweline!", rief Merry aus dem Esszimmer.  
Das Ehepaar kam rein und Merry hielt einen Zettel hoch, den Pippin ihm aus der Hand riss und vorlas:

"Liebe Mutter und Vater,  
da ich jetzt erwachsen bin, habe ich beschlossen, mir meinen größten Wunsch zu erfüllen: Ich reite jetzt nach Minas Tirith. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, denn ich bin bestens ausgerüstet und die Wege sind heutzutage ungefährlich. Ich werde euch eine Nachricht schicken, sobald ich kann.  
Ich werde euch sehr vermissen.  
Euer Sohn Faramir"

"Du musst ihn finden!", flehte Juweline ihren Mann an. "Du musst ihn zurückholen."  
"Nein", sagte Pippin und drückte Juweline an sich, die in seine Schulter zu schluchzen begann. "Er ist erwachsen und hat seinen Weg gewählt. Wir müssen ihn gehen lassen."

**Kapitel 2: Nach Bruchtal**

Ein kühler Wind wehte Faramir durch das Haar, während er auf einem Hügel stand und nach Osten blickte. Sein Pony graste in der Nähe.  
Es was der erste Morgen seiner Reise und Faramir genoss ihn. Er erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen seines Vaters, der in dem kleinen Auenland auf Ringgeister und Elben gestoßen ist. Diese Abenteuer würde Faramir nicht erleben, denn die Nazgûl waren vernichtet und die meisten Elben sind schon vor Jahren in den Westen gesegelt. Doch da er sich entschieden hatte, nicht wie jeder Hobbit sein ganzes Leben auf einem Fleck zu verbringen, würde er irgendwann die letzten der Erstgeborenen treffen, denn seine Reise ging durch Bruchtal, die Elbenzuflucht.  
Es war Zeit zu frühstücken, doch Faramir hatte keinen Hunger. Also stieg er wieder auf das Pony und setzte seine Reise fort.  
Die Hobbits, die in den Siedlungen lebten, durch die Faramirs Weg führte, warfen ihm etwas verwunderte Blicke zu und die älteren unter ihnen schüttelten die Köpfe, als wollten sie sagen: "Diese Jugend... sie können einfach nicht, wie normale Hobbits, sich um ihr Zeug kümmern, sondern müssen ihre Nasen immer in Angelegenheiten fremder Leute stecken."  
'Ich bin ja auch kein normaler Hobbit', dachte Faramir zur Antwort.  
Wenn er sich beeilen würde, würde er noch bis Sonnenuntergang die Brandyweinbrücke erreichen. Also ritt er etwas schneller, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten, die Welt außerhalb des Auenlandes zu sehen.  
In Bockland übernachtete er in einem Gasthaus, wo der Wirt sich Zeit nahm, um Faramir auszufragen, was Faramir überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
"Und wohin reisen Sie?", fragte der Wirt.  
"Nach Minas Tirith", antwortete Faramir gelangweilt.  
"Das ist aber weit weg", sagte der Wirt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist ein Wunder, dass Ihr Vater damals überlebt hat, Herr Tuk. Und Sie wollen sich wirklich in diese Gefahr begeben?"  
"Warum nicht?", entgegnete Faramir. "Dank König Elessar ist es jetzt in Mittelerde sicher."  
Der Wirt schüttelte nochmal den Kopf und murmelte "Da ist wohl nichts zu machen.", wobei er scheinbar, dachte, dass Faramir ihn nicht hörte. Faramir lächlte bei diesen Worten selbstzufrieden und ging in sein Zimmer, denn er wollte früh abreisen.

Als einsamer Reiter erreichte Faramir am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag den Alten Wald. Er blieb kurz stehen und sah sich die Bäume an, während er sich an das Unheil tief im Wald erinnerte, von dem sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte.  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Faramir sein Pony. "Sollen wir dem alten Tom einen Besuch abstatten?"  
Das Pony blieb stumm.  
"Na dann nicht", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Es wurde Abend und die untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in Gold, während Faramir der Straße nach Bree folgte.  
'Ich werde unter freiem Himmel übernachten müssen', dachte er als es dunkel wurde und stieg vom Pony.  
Sein Lager schlug er am nördlichen Rand der Straße auf, denn er wollte sich so weit wie möglich vom Wald aufhalten.  
Nachts schien es ihm, als würden sich die Bäume bewegen und er hörte merkwürdige Geräusche aus dem Wald. Dies war sein erstes Abenteuer, den er zitterte vor Angst die ganze Nacht durch. Als er dann morgens aufwachte, fragte er sich, ob das, was er Nachts erlebt hatte, Wirklichkeit oder ein Traum gewesen ist.  
"Das ist ein sehr seltsamer Wald", sagte er zu seinem Pony. "Ein Glück, dass wir da nicht reingegangen sind."

Er beschloss nicht gleich nach Bree zu reiten, sondern an den Hügelgräberhöhlen vorbeizukommen, denn er erinnerte sich an den Schatz, den Tom Bombadil dort liegen gelassen hatte. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende, als er dort angekommen den Goldhaufen glitzern sah.  
Scheinbar war hier seit dem Ende des Dritten Zeitalters niemand gewesen, obwohl die Grabwichte, die dort ihr Unwesen getrieben hatten, vertrieben worden sind.  
Er fand in dem Haufen ein Schwert, wie das seines Vaters, und verließ, so schnell wie möglich, diesen Ort, obwohl es schon Nacht war, und übernachtete nicht weit von der Straße, denn er bekam immernoch Gänsehaut, wenn er Geschichten von den Hügelgräberhöhlen hörte.  
Da er sehr spät eingeschlafen war, wachte er am nachsten Tag erst gegen Mittag auf, als er vom Regen überrascht wurde.  
Trotz des sonnigen Morgens, den Faramir verschlafen hatte, war der Tag sehr unangenehm, denn es goss wie aus Kübeln. Nass, als ob er gerade aus einem See kam, und durchgefroren klopfte Faramir am Abend an die Tür des Gasthauses "Zum tänzelnden Pony" in Bree. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Wirt Gerstenmann Butterblüm erschien vor ihm.  
Butterblüm sackte das Unterkiefer ab, als er den Hobbit vor sich sah und rief:  
"Ist das denn nicht einer der vier jungen Hobbits, die bei mir schon vor Jahren zu Gast gewesen waren?"  
"Nein", sagte Faramir. "Aber ich bin der Sohn eines von ihnen."  
"Ach natürlich!", lächelte Butterblüm. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Herr Tuk. Aber Sie sehen Ihrem Vater wirklich sehr ähnlich."  
"Jaah...", antwortete Faramir mit klappernden Zähnen. "Aber wenn Sie mich nicht bald reinlassen, erfriere ich noch."  
"Oh ja! Selbstverständlich!", besann sich der Wirt und ließ ihn ins warme Haus. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich war so verblüfft..."  
"Ist ja schon in Ordnung", sagte Faramir und begann flöhlich zu lachen. "Kann ich verstehen."  
Butterblüm brachte Faramir in ein Zimmer, das speziell für Hobbitgäste vorgesehen war, und bat ihn um Erlaubnis, mit ihm "einige Worte zu wechseln", sobald sie Gäste gegangen waren.  
"Und wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich auch zu den anderen Gästen gesellen. Sie würden sich darüber freuen, denn Sie haben ihnen sicherlich viel zu erzählen", schloss er und verließ das Zimmer.  
Als Faramir in den vollen Raum kam, sammelte sich sofort eine große Menschenmenge um ihn. Alle wollten die neuesten Nachrichten aus dem Auenland hören und interessierten sich brennend, wohin Faramirs Reise ginge und wieso er seine Heimat verlassen hatte.  
Faramir hatte noch nie im Leben so viel geredet (man hat ihm auch noch nie so viele Fragen auf einmal gestellt) und verließ deshalb schnell den Raum, - worüber die Gäste sehr enttäuscht waren - denn er merkte, dass ihm die Zunge schwer wurde.  
Wie versprochen, kam Gerstenmann, als alle nach Hause gegangen waren, und sagte:  
"Ich habe gehört, wie Sie gesagt haben, ihre Reise ginge nach Minas Tirith. Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur warnen. Man ist nicht mehr so sicher, wenn man alleine unterwegs ist. Reisende werden manchmal von Orks überfallen und beraubt. Tote gab es bis jetzt, zum Glück, nur wenige. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich, für alle Fälle, einen Begleiter suchen."  
"Ich habe keine Angst", sagte Faramir. "Und ich habe nichts gegen Abenteuer."  
"Dieses Abenteuer kann für Sie sehr schlecht ausgehen", ermahnte ihn Butterblüm. "Und Sie sind nicht einmal bewaffnet!"  
"Ich habe eine Waffe", entgegnete Faramir und zeigte Gerstenmann das Schwert, das er bei den Hügelgräberhöhlen gefunden hatte.  
So sehr der Wirt sich auch bemühte, konnte er Faramir nicht überreden, sich einen Begleiter zu suchen und verließ kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer.

Faramir breute am zehnten Tag seiner Reise, dass er Gerstenmanns Rat nicht gefolgt hatte, denn kurz vor der Letzten Brücke traf er auf eine Gruppe Orks und wurde eingekreist. Er zog sein Schwert, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Lage hoffnungslos war.  
Doch zum Kampf kam es nicht, denn im letzten Moment erschienen zwei Reiter, vor denen die Orks in Panik flohnen. Faramir starrte sie mit geöffnetem Mund an. Als die Orks weg waren, kamen die Reiter auf ihn zu und Faramir erkannte, dass sie Elben waren. Sie waren offenbar auch sehr verblüfft, als sie ihn sahen, weil sie kein Wort hervorbrachten. Schließlich unterbrach Faramir das Schweigen.  
"Danke, dass ihr mich gerettet habt", murmelte er verlegen.  
Die beiden Elben lächelten und einer sagte:  
"Orks von der Oststraße zu vertreiben ist zur Zeit unsere Aufgabe, denn seit Kurzem wimmelt es nur so von denen, doch wir können leider nicht die ganze Straße bewachen. Ihr habt wirklich Glück gehabt, junger Hobbit."  
"Ihr kommt doch sicher aus Bruchtal", kam plötzlich aus Faramir, ohne dass er es sagen wollte.  
"Das ist wahr", sagte der Elb. "Ich bin Falmaloth und das ist mein älterer Bruder Gaerlad." - Er deutete auf den anderen Elben.  
"Mein Name ist Faramir Tuk", stellte sich der Hobbit vor.  
"Seid Ihr nicht der Sohn von Peregrin Tuk?", fragte Gaerlad. "Ihr seht ihm so ähnlich..."  
"Ja, der bin ich", bestätigte Faramir.  
"Wollt ihr dann vielleicht mit nach Bruchtal kommen?", schlug Gaerlad vor. "Ihr wärt ein Ehrengast."  
"Ehrlich gesagt bin ich auf dem Weg dorthin", sagte Faramir.  
"Dann wird einer von uns Euch begleiten, damit Ihr nicht wieder überfallen werdet", bestimmte Falmaloth.  
Während Gaerlad weiter die Straße bewachte, begleitete Falmaloth Faramir nach Imladris und Faramir kam es vor, als wäre er wieder in Bree, denn der Elb stellte ihm viele Fragen. Dennoch verstanden sich die beiden gut und wurden schnell Freunde.  
"Ich bin ein Freund der Herren von Bruchtal", erzählte Falmaloth, als Faramir ihn bat, etwas über sich zu erzählen. "Viele meinen ich sei so alt wie sie, aber ich bin eigentlich erst 56 Jahre alt. Jedenfalls bin in Mittelerde geblieben, weil ich es einfach nicht verlassen konnte, trotz der unruhigen Tage, die ich erlebt habe. Und das bereue ich auch nicht. Demnächst werden die Herren, mein Bruder und ich König Elessar besuchen - ich denke, wir könnten dich mitnehmen - und ich habe vor, dort zu bleiben."  
"Warum?", fragte Faramir. "Bruchtal ist doch ein schöner Ort."  
"Ja, du hast Recht", antwortete Falmaloth. "Aber in Minas Tirith leben meine besten Freunde. Wenn wir da sind, werde ich sie dir vorstellen... Eigentlich wird das nicht nötig sein. Eldarion wird dir so wie so vorgestellt werden, Lauremir auch und von Bergil hat dir schon sicher dein Vater erzählt."  
"Ja", sagte Faramir. "Was ist aus ihm denn geworden?"  
"Er ist jetzt ein Wächter der Zitadelle", sagte Falmaloth, als wäre es selbstverständlich. "Sein Vater ist für ihn immernoch ein Vorbild."  
So redeten sie den ganzen Weg lang und als sie nach Bruchtal kamen, wurde Faramir herzlich begrüßt, denn Falmaloth schien eine Nachricht nach Imdalris geschickt zu haben, ohne dass Faramir es bemerkt hatte.

**Kapitel 3: Minas Tirith**

Faramir verbrachte zwei Monate in Bruchtal und der Herbst rückte näher. Er und Falmaloth schienen unzertrennlich geworden zu sein. Der junge Elb brachte ihm vieles bei und die Elben nannten ihn nie einen Hobbit, denn, wie sie sagten, war Faramir charakterisch mehr Mensch oder Elb.  
An einem sonnigen Septembertag machten sich Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir, Gaerlad, Falmaloth und Faramir auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith. Die Reise war sehr angenehm. Morgens war die Luft erfüllt von Frische und abends funkelten die Baumspitzen wie Goldberge. Wenn die Reisenden nach links blickten, sahen sie das Nebelgebirge.

Faramir lächelte, als ihm eine sanfte Briese aus dem Süden durch's Gesicht wehte, und begann ein elbisches Lied zu summen.  
"Du erinnerst sehr an einen Menschen und dennoch bist du immernoch ein Hobbit", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Faramir spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wandte sich um und sah Herrn Celeborn.  
"Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte Faramir.  
"Du darfst nicht vergessen, wer du bist", erklärte Celeborn. "Wenn du alle Kontakte zum Auenland abbrichst, wird dir etwas Wertvolles verlorengehen."  
Faramir verstand nicht, was der Elb meinte, traute sich aber nicht, noch mehr zu fragen.

Ihre Reise verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und als sie sich Minas Tirith näherten, kamen Reiter auf sie zugeritten. Faramir kannte sie alle zwar nicht, aber mit Hilfe der Beschreibungen seines Vaters konnte er dennoch erkennen, wer wer war.  
An der Spitze ritt Aragorn. Er sah noch nicht alt aus, aber er hatte schon einige graue Stränen im Haar. An seiner Seite ritten Königin Arwen, die sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, und Eldarion, der zwar ganz wie sein Vater aussah, aber dessen Augen wie die der Elben leuchteten. Gleich hinter ihnen waren Faramir, der Herr von Ithilien, der ebenfalls kaum gealtert war, und Éowyn, der man zwar ansah, dass sie nicht mehr die Jüngste war, aber ihr Gesicht war stolz und würdevoll.  
Sie wurden herzlich begrüßt und in die Stadt begleitet. Dabei bildete sich eine Gruppe aus vier jungen Leuten, unter denen Falmaloth und Eldarion waren. Faramir schloss sich ihnen an und erkannte, dass die beiden anderen wahrscheinlich Bergil und Lauremir, der Sohn von Faramir und Éowyn, waren. Bergil war, gleich nach Falmaloth, der älteste und hatte das Gesicht eines erfahrenen Kriegers. Lauremir ähnelte mehr seiner Mutter als seinem Vater.  
"Es ist uns eine Ehre, Euch unter uns zu haben", sagte Eldarion und neigte höflich den Kopf.  
"Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits", antwortete Faramir und verbeugte sich, soweit dies auf einem Pony möglich war.  
Es wurde beschlossen, dass man Faramir Tuk "Perianion" (Halblingssohn) nannte, damit man ihn nicht mit dem Herrn von Ithilien verwechselte. Faramir hatte nichts dagegen, denn er fand, dass "Faramir Perianion" viel besser klang als "Faramir Tuk".

Als sie in den Thronsaal kamen, sahen sie einen großen, gedekten Tisch, an dem schon viele andere Menschen saßen und auf sie warteten.  
Während des Essens ging es am Tisch sehr fröhlich zu und Perianion nahm sich die Zeit, jeden Anwesenden genau zu mustern. Unter ihnen waren Silrosel, Lauremirs ältere Schwester, und die drei Töchter von Aragorn und Arwen. Faramir bemerkte dabei, dass die jüngste Prinzessin, Araelen, die schönste von ihnen war. Er starrte abwesend in ihre grauen Augen bis er feststellte, dass jemand ihn ansprach. Er blickte nach rechts und Bergil fragte:  
"Falmaloth meinte, du seist von Orks überfallen worden. Stimmt das?"  
"Ja", bestätigte Perianion.  
"Könntest du dann bitte kurz mitkommen?", bat Bergil.  
Perianion hatte alles erwartet, nur das nicht. War das denn so wichtig?  
Bergil führte ihn in eine enge Kammer, wo Eldarion, Falmaloth und Lauremir bereits warteten. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst.  
Lauremir sprach: "Als wir vom Überfall gehört haben, ist uns ein düsterer Gedanke gekommen. Bitte erzähl' uns, was man dir in Bree gesagt hat."  
"Nicht viel...", begann Faramir und versuchte sich an sein Gespäch mit Butterblüm zu erinnern. "Nur dass es gefährlich ist, wenn man alleine unterwegs ist. Dass Reisende machmal von Orks überfallen werden..."  
Lauremirs Gesicht wurde noch nachdenklicher.  
"Das riecht nach Unheil", murmelte er. "Und wenn es sich weiter ungehindert ausbreitet, kann es wirklich gefährlich werden."  
"Und wenn wir damit jetzt in den Thronsaal platzen, dann verderben wir allen die Feier", ergänzte Falmaloth.  
"Wir könnten versuchen, an etwas mehr Informationen zu gelangen", sagte Eldarion. "Und dann erst Alarm schlagen, wenn wir genau wissen, dass es eine Bedrohung ist."  
"Dann müssen wir nach Ithilien reiten", sagte Lauremir leise. "Im Norden wimmelt es nur von denen."  
"Warum hast du das früher nicht gesagt?", rief Bergil.  
"Ich dachte, das sei nicht so wichtig", erklärte Lauremir. "Orks sind ja nicht ausgestorben. Doch wenn ich jetzt höre, was in Eriador los ist, denke ich, dass es Saurons Rückkehr bedeutet."  
"Aber Frodo hat doch den Ring, und damit auch Sauron, zerstört!", meldete sich Perianion, der aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. "Es muss etwas anderes sein, das die Orks lenkt."  
"Und was?", fragte Eldarion.  
"Das kann ich nicht wissen", sagte Faramir. "Aber wir können es herausfinden."  
"Wir treffen uns alle morgen im Stall. Jeder von euch sollte bestens ausgerüstet sein. Nichts Schweres mitnehmen", bestimmte Falmaloth und die fünf verließen den Raum.

**Kapitel 4: Spazierritt ins Orklager**

Am nächsten Morgen, als es noch dunkel war, ging Faramir unausgeschlafen in den Stall, um sein Pony zu satteln. Als er damit anfangen wollte, erschien Falmaloth und sagte:  
"Das Pony ist zu langsam. Ich werde dich mit auf mein Pferd nehmen."  
"Müssen wir denn so schnell reiten?", fragte Perianion, der sich eigentlich auf einen Spazierritt eingestellt hatte.  
"Ja, denn es kann gefährlich werden", antwortete der Elb und begann sein Pferd zu satteln.  
"Weiß denn jemand, dass wir heute nach Ithilien aufbrechen?", wollte Perianion nach einer Weile wissen.  
"Nein", sagte jemand, der gerade in den Stall kam. "Sonst hätte man für uns die Pferde schon gesattelt."  
Lauremir klang, als ob er mitten im Schlaf aus dem Bett gezerrt wurde. Er gähnte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
"Warum weiß denn niemand was davon?", fragte Faramir weiter.  
"Weil man dann gleich eine Abschiedsparade organisieren würde", brummte Lauremir. "Wann brechen wir auf?"  
"Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Falmaloth stirnrunzelnd. "Eldarion und Bergil sind noch nicht da."  
"Dann schaffe ich ja noch zu frühstücken!", rief der Hobbit begeistert und rannte aus dem Stall.  
Falmaloth blickte ihm mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach und sagte dann, er habe auch etwas zu erledigen, worauf er Perianion zurück in den Turm folgte.

Faramir verließ satt die Küche und ging zurück in den Stall. Da Eldarion und Bergil immernoch nicht da waren, beschloss er einen kleinen Spaziergang in den Gärten der Häuser der Heilung zu machen.  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen und sah neben einem Baum zwei Gestalten, die ihn offenbar nicht bemerkt hatten, weil sie in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.  
"Und was, wenn euch etwas passiert?", sagte eine weibliche Stimme.  
"Das ist nicht so wichtig", entgegnete Falmaloth. "Wenn es tatsächlich eine Bedrohung ist, werden unzählige Menschen sterben, wenn sie nicht gewarnt werden."  
"Ich könnte jetzt allen von eurem Vorhaben erzählen", sagte die Frau wütend.  
"Ihr habt mir Euer Wort gegeben", sagte Falmaloth ruhig. "Ich verlasse mich auf Euch."  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch die Frau hielt ihn auf und schluchzte: "Ich habe Euch endlich wiedergesehen und nun wollt Ihr wieder weg! Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Ihr zurückkommt. Warum quält Ihr mich?"  
"Ich will Euch nicht quälen", Falmaloths Stimme klang gerührt. "Doch ich muss weg."  
Er wandte sich wieder um, doch nachdem er ein Paar Schritte gegangen war, rief die Frau: "Ich werde auf dich warten, Falmaloth!"  
Aber er drehte sich nicht wieder um, sondern beschleunigte nur seine Schritte.

Eladarion und Bergil waren endlich da. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie noch einige Männer mitnehmen wollten, die in Osgiliath auf ihr Zeichen warten sollten, um wenn etwas passierte, zu Hilfe zu kommen.  
Als sie endlich ritten, dachte Faramir an das Gespräch, das er gehört hatte. War Tinrilin, eine der Töchter Aragorns, vielleicht der wahre Grund dafür, dass Falmaloth in Minas Tirith bleiben wollte?  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Falmaloth. "Du bist so still, Perianion."  
"Ich habe einen Teil deines Gesprächs mit Tinrilin gehört", murmelte Faramir.  
"Verstehe...", sagte der Elb.  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, aber -", begann Faramir.  
"Ich beschuldige dich nicht", unterbrach ihn Falmaloth.

Ab Osgiliath setzten die fünf Freunde ihren Weg alleine fort. Lauremir führte sie zu der Stelle, wo er Orks gesehen hatte, und von dort führte eine Spur, der selbst ein Blinder problemlos folgen könnte.  
"Diese Wesen haben einfach kein Herz", seufzte Eldarion. "Sie müssen alles auf ihrem Weg zerstören."  
"Und jeden töten", ergänzte Bergil.  
"Und sie fressen ihre eigenen Kameraden", knurrte Lauremir, als sie an einer übel zugerichteten Orkleiche vorbeikamen.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein schrecklicher Schrei.  
"Sie sind in der Nähe", flüsterte Eldarion. "Wir lassen die Pferde hier und schleichen uns an."  
Sie krochen auf das Orklager zu, wo gerade ein Gemetzel stattfand. Doch sie blieben nicht lange verborgen, denn schon bald wurde ein Ork in ihre Richtung geschleudert, der als er sie bemerkte, laut aufschrie. Die anderen Orks starrten wie auf Kommando die fünf Freunde an und stürzten sich dann auf sie. Eldarion, Falmaloth, Bergil und Lauremir begegneten ihnen mit gezogenen Schwertern, Perianion aber hatte vergessen, dass er bewaffnet war, und blieb liegen, wobei er sich die Hände vor die Augen klatschte.  
Der Lärm verstummte mit der Zeit und jemand flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Die Gefahr ist vorbei, mein Freund. Du kannst aufstehen."  
Als Faramir die Augen öffnete und seine blutbeschmierten Freunde sah, die alle auf ihn starrten, lief er rot an.  
"Du warst nützlicher als du denkst", sagte Falmaloth mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
"Ja", bestätigte Lauremir. "Mindestens ein Dutzend Orks ist über dich gestolpert und ein Unglücklicher hat sich sogar das Genick gebrochen, als er stürzte." Er deutete auf eine Leiche, die neben Faramir lag.  
"Ich... Es...", nuschelte Perianion.  
"Ist ja gut", sagte Eldarion und half ihm auf die Beine. "Du hast einfach noch keine Kampferfahrung."  
"Wo ist Bergil?", fragte Faramir, als er bemerkte, dass dieser fehlte.  
"Er sucht nach Überlebenden", antwortete Lauremir.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Wir wollten doch herausfinden, was die Orks im Schilde führen", erklärte Eldarion. "Und das können uns nur lebendige Orks sagen."  
In diesem Moment ertönte Bergils Stimme: "Hier ist einer!"  
Sie eilten über das Schlachtfeld und Eldarion wandte sich an den Ork: "Warum seid ihr hier? Erzähl' mir alles, was du weißt!"  
"Und warum sollte ich das tun?", krächzte der.  
"Weil du sonst nie mehr was vom leckeren Menschenfleisch kosten wirst", zischte Lauremir.  
"Nach dem ich euch Elb- und Menschenabschaum alles erzählt habe, werdet ihr mich so wie so töten."  
Eldarion überlegte und sagte dann: "Meine Freunde werden jetzt nach Osgiliath reiten und meine Waffen mitnehmen. Dann kann ich dich nicht töten, denn Orkwaffen will ich nicht anfassen."  
"Eldarion! Nein!", rief Bergil und packte den Prinzen an der Schulter.  
"Geht!", sprach Eldarion gebieterisch. "Ich befehle es euch!"

**Kapitel 5: Der dunkle Schleier der Vergangenheit**

Die Stadt Osgiliath war zum Gedenken an die vielen Opfer des Ringkrieges nicht wieder aufgebaut worden und so saßen Falmaloth, Bergil, Lauremir und Faramir Perianion auf den Überresten der einst hohen Mauern. Alle schwigen und warteten. Die Ruinen machten die Stimmung noch düsterer. Schließlich stand Lauremir auf und begann ungeduldig hin und her zu gehen.  
"Es dauert zu lange...", murmelte er immer wieder. "Merkwürdig... Ein Ork kann doch nicht so viel erzählen!"  
"Lauremir hat Recht", sagte Bergil. "Wir können nicht ewig hier rumsitzen."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir nachsehen, was los ist", schlug Perianion vor.  
Lauremir schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Wir müssen seinem Befehl gehorchen."  
"Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass der Ork schon alles erzählt haben müsste!", widersprach Faramir.  
Falmaloth saß wie ein dunkler Schatten in einer düsteren Ecke und bewegte sich nicht. Schließlich hörten sie aber seine Stimme: "Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist? Sollen wir ihn dem Schicksal überlassen? Wir sind seine Freunde und wenn er jetzt in Gefahr ist, sind wir seine einzige Hoffnung."  
So ritten sie zurück zum zerstörten Orklager. Es lag ein beißender Leichengestank in der Luft. Außer ihnen war niemand zu sehen. Sie eilten zu der Stelle, wo sie Eldarion gelassen hatten.  
"Hier ist Blut!", rief Lauremir. "Und es stammt nicht von einem Ork."

Eldarion fiel mit dem Gesicht auf den harten Steinboden. Als er die Augen öffnete, dachte er, er sei blind, denn eine schwarze Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn. Doch dann merkte er, dass er sich in einem unterirdischen Verlies befinden musste.  
Was ist geschehen? Als er sich nach dem Gespräch mit dem Ork zum Weggehen umgedreht hatte, hatte der Ork ihn von hinten mit einem Messer angegriffen. Dann sind anscheinend noch andere Orks dazugekommen und haben ihn hierher verschleppt.  
Eldarion wollte aufstehen, doch er war zu schwach. Er lag nur da und blutete aus der Schulter, die der Ork ihm durchgestochen hatte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und er wurde vom Licht einer Fackel geblendet. Ein Paar starke Ork-Pfoten packten ihn grob und schleiften ihn aus dem Verlies. Doch während er durch die vielen Gänge gezerrt wurde, kehrten allmälig seine Kräfte zurück.  
Er spürte einen Luftzug auf dem Gesicht und eine Tür nach Draußen öffnete sich. Dort wurde er vor einen Reiter, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war, geschmissen. Der Reiter lachte höhnisch und sagte:  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre, einen solchen Gast bei mir zu haben."  
"Behandelt man bei euch Gäste immer so?", fragte Eldarion.  
"Kommt darauf an, was das für Gäste sind", erklärte der schwarze Reiter. "Aber ihr Tarks, ob Gäste oder nicht, könnt bei uns keine Gastfreundschaft erwarten."  
"Die wollen wir auch nicht", sagte Eldarion verächtlich. "Keiner von uns will etwas mit den früheren Anhängern Saurons zu tun haben."  
"Frühere Anhänger?", lachte der Reiter. "Wer sagt, dass wir ihn nicht mehr verehren? Ihr dummen, kleinen Menschen dachtet wohl, dass ihr so einflussreich seid, dass wir euch fürchten! Na dann habt ihr euch mit eurer eigenen Fantasie getäuscht!" Und er spukte vor Eldarions Gesicht.  
Eldarion, der während des Gesprächs seine Kräfte gesammelt hatte, richtete sich jetzt blitzschnell auf, schleuderte die Orks, die ihn festhielten, zur Seite, sprang auf das Pferd, schubste mit dem Ellbogen den Reiter runter und ritt in die erstbeste Richtung.  
"Lasst ihn nicht entkommen!", kreischte der Reiter hinter ihm, doch Eldarion war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

"Wir müssen das Zeichen für die Männer in Osgiliath geben", sagte Falmaloth, als sie auf einem Hügel stehend, in die Ferne blickten.  
"Was anderes bleibt uns wohl nicht übrig...", murmelte Bergil.  
"Was ist das?", rief Lauremir plötzlich.  
Falmaloth, der mit seinen Elbenaugen weiter sehen konnte, antwortete: "Es ist ein Reiter... Sehr erschöpft und scheinbar verwundet... Eldarion!"  
Die Freunde sprangen auf ihre Pferde und hetzten sie den Hügel hinab.  
Eldarion sah nach fast drei Tagen Gefangenschaft schlimm aus. Sein Haar war zerzaust, die Kleidung war zerrissen und er war von Kopf bis Fuß blutverschmiert. Eldarion schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein und als sie ihn erreichten, kippte er zur Seite und fiel in Falmaloths Arme. Dieser nahm ihn mit auf sein Pferd, während Faramir zu Bergil umgesetzt wurde.  
Sie ritten ohne Verzögerungen nach Minas Tirith.

Als sie durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt von Gondor kamen, war es totenstill. Die Bürger blickten entsetzt auf den ohnmächtigen Eldarion und die Ausdruckslosen Gesichter seiner Freunde.  
Sie erreichten die Zitadelle und das Tor sprang auf und Königin Arwen rannte ihnen entgegen. Sie blieb vor Falmaloth stehen und ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen.  
"Wir bringen Euch Euren Sohn wieder, Königin", sprach Falmaloth.  
Arwen strich verzweifelt über den Kopf ihres Sohnes, während einige Turmwachen ihn dem Elben abnahmen und in die Häuser der Heilung trugen.

"Wie konnte das geschehen?", schluchzte Tinrilin und hielt Falmaloths Hand fest.  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern fiel vor Eldarions Bett auf die Knie und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Keiner wusste, ob Eldarion noch überleben würde.  
Perianion, der mit im Raum war, ging langsam hinaus und ging gedankenlos den Gang entlang. Plötzlich hörte er die sanfte Stimme von Araelen:  
"Was ist mit ihm passiert?"  
Faramir lief rot an und schwieg, entweder weil es ihm schwer fiel, über Eldarions Gefangenschaft zu reden, oder weil er so sehr von Araelens Schönheit verzaubert wurde.  
"Hat er noch eine Chance?", fragte die Prinzessin.  
Perianion zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Vater wird es doch sicher schaffen!"  
"Vielleicht."  
"Und was ratet Ihr mir jetzt zu tun?"  
"Geht zu Eurem Bruder", sagte Faramir leise und sie nickte und entfernte sich.

Eldarion lag eine Woche lang in den Häusern der Heilung und Aragorn, der seine Wunden behandelt hatte, verbot allen das Zimmer zu betreten.  
Perianion saß gedankenversunken auf seinem Bett, als jemand in sein Zimmer kam. Der Hobbit blickte auf und sah Gaerlad mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zukommen.  
"Es geht ihm gut", sagte er. "Du kannst Eldarion besuchen. Die anderen sind schon da."  
Faramir sprang aufgeregt auf und sprintete zu den Häusern der Heilung. Die Tür von Eldarions Zimmer sprang auf und der junge Hobbit stürzte sich auf den überraschten Prinzen, der, als er Perianion erkannte, zuerst zu lachen begann, doch dann laut aufstönte, denn Faramir schien ihm in der Umarmung die Rippen zu brechen. Er tätschelte den Hobbit auf den Rücken und Faramir ließ ihn los.  
"Wolltest du Eldarion etwa umbringen?", lachte Lauremir. "Er ist zwar bei Bewusstsein, aber er leidet noch immer an Schmerzen."  
"Das geht schon", sagte Eldarion und rieb sich die Schulter. "Und wir sollten auch schnell einen Rat zusammenrufen. Ich muss doch noch erzählen, was die Orks in Ithilien zu suchen haben!"  
"Ich gehe zu deinem Vater", erklärte sich Lauremir bereit und schritt aus dem Raum.

Nach einer Stunde haben sich die wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten, die in Minas Tirith waren, im Thronsaal versammelt und Eldarion erzählte, was er herausgefunden hatte:  
"Außer Sauron und den Nazgûl gab es noch ein gefährliches Wesen der Dunkelheit. Doch er ist ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Seinen Namen hat er vergessen, doch die ehemaligen Knechte Saurons nennen ihn den Mund des Großen Gebieters."

**Kapitel 6: Kriegspläne**

"Sauron ist vernichtet und Saurons Mund will Rache", setzte Eldarion nach einer Pause fort. "Ich bin ihm begegnet. Ich denke, er hasst Gondor am meisten. Jedenfalls gehorchen ihm mehr Orks als wir für möglich gehalten haben."  
"Das heißt, dass es einen weiteren Krieg geben wird", sprach Aragorn. "Wir haben keine Wahl."  
"Wir sollten nur noch herausfinden, wie groß das Heer unserer Feinde ist", sagte Faramir, der Fürst von Ithilien.  
"Was wohl so gut wie unmöglich ist, weil wir nicht alle Orks, die überall in Mittelerde verstreut sind, zählen können", erzänzte Elrohir. "Also müssen wir ein Heer aufbieten, das jedes andere schlagen kann."  
"Ich werde zu Éomer und Imrahil Boten schicken", sagte der König. "Aber zuerst müssen wir einen Plan entwickeln."  
Faramir stand auf und befahl, eine Karte zu bringen. Als die Diener eine auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatten, sagte er:  
"Uns ist bekannt, dass unsere Feinde nach Nordithilien vorgedrungen sind. Das bedeutet, dass sie ihren Hauptstützpunkt irgendwo in den Braunen Landen haben. Möglicherweise auf der Ebene von Dagorlad, denn sie ist in der Nähe von Mordor. Das Schwarze Land zurückzuerobern würde ihnen zu viele Verluste bringen, sodass sie dann nicht gegen Minas Tirith ziehen können. Deshalb werden sie wohl zuerst uns angreifen. Da Eldarion entkommen ist, rechnen sie wahrscheinlich damit, dass wir entweder unsere Mauern verstärken oder ein Heer sammeln, um sie zuerst anzugreifen. Wir wären im Vorteil, wenn wir sie überraschen könnten, was nun leider unmöglich ist."  
"Vater hat Recht", meinte Lauremir. "Aber vielleicht gibt es doch eine Möglichkeit, sie zu überraschen. Wir könnten Furcht vortäuschen und einen Rückzug starten. Damit könnten wir sie nach Minas Tirith locken und sobald sie in Osgiliath sind, sie zwischen den Heeren aus Minas Tirith und Ithilien einschließen."  
"Sie werden davon erfahren", entgegnete Elladan. "Sie haben viele Spione."  
"Aber sicher nicht so viele wie damals", widersprach Lauremir.  
"Dein Plan könnte funktionieren, Faramirs Sohn", sagte Elessar. "Außerdem könnten die Rohirrim die Orks aus dem Norden und die Krieger Imrahils aus dem Süden angreifen."  
"Doch wie können wir uns so sicher sein, dass sie uns nicht durchschauen oder kein Ersatzheer zurücklassen?", meldete sich Bergil. "Jemand muss zu den Orks gehen und sie überzeigen, dass wir tatsächlich einen Rückzug machen."  
"Ich werde es tun!", ertönte die Stimme Perianions.  
Alle starrten ihn verwundert an.  
"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Falmaloth.  
"Ich bringe ihnen ein gefälschtes Andúril-Schwert, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen", sprach Perianion. "Ich sage ihnen, ich wollte mich ihnen anschließen und bringe ihnen die Nachricht von eurem angeblichen Rückzug."  
"Bist du für diese Mission bereit und entschlossen, der Gefahr ins Auge zu blicken?", fragte ihn König Elessar.  
"Ja, Herr", antwortete Perianion stolz.  
"Dann soll es so sein, obwohl ich dich nur ungern gehen lasse", sagte Aragorn. "Denn du bist der Sohn Peregrins, meines Freundes. Doch ich sehe die Sturheit deines Vaters in dir."

Perianion wusste selbst nicht, wie er sich bereiterklären konnte, diese Mission anzutreten. Doch er wusste eins ganz genau: In dem Augenblick, als er sich meldete, dachte er an Araelen. Damit würde er sie beeindrucken. Doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob er da jemals lebendig herauskommen würde.  
"Aber wer tut es, wenn nicht ich?", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Ich bin kein Krieger. Wenn ich getötet werde, wird es kein großer Verlust sein. Und wenn ich mich nicht gemeldet hätte, hätte Falmaloth es bestimmt getan. Und wenn er umkommen würde, wäre auch Tinrilin verloren."  
Seine Freunde wollten ihn überreden, es jemand anderem zu überlassen. Deshalb versuchte Perianion, sie zu meiden und wenn sie es doch schafften, ihn anzusprechen, sagte er:  
"Ich bin kein Krieger. Wie soll ich einer werden, wenn nicht so?"

Nach einer Woche kamen die Boten aus Rohan und Dol Amroth und brachten die Nachricht, dass die Heere Éomers und Imrahils aufgebrochen sind.  
Während man in Minas Tirith auf ihre Ankunft wartete, wurde die Kopie von Andúril angefertigt und ein Heer wurde heimlich nach Ithilien entsandt. Ein Teil der Bürger von Minas Tirith zog, so auffällig es ging, nach Westen, damit die Orks Perianion auch wirklich Glauben schenkten.  
Als die Heere von Rohan und Dol Amroth im Norden und Süden bereitstanden, war es für Faramir Perianion Zeit aufzubrechen.

**Kapitel 7: Bei den Orks**

Falmaloth, Eldarion, Bergil und Lauremir wollten Perianion unbedingt bis zum Orklager begleiten, doch Perianion erklärte ihnen, dass sie zusammen von Orks gesehen werden könnten und dann der Plan fehlschlagen würde.  
Als er auf sein Pony stieg, fragte Aragorn: "Bist du dir sicher, dass du es tun willst?"  
"Ja, Herr", antwortete Perianion und ritt aus der Stadt.

Faramir fühlte sich einsam. Als er nach Bruchtal ritt, hatte er noch keine Freunde und hatte deshalb auch kein Bedürfnis mit jemandem zu reden. Doch jetzt, wo sein Lieblingsgesprächspartner Perianion ebenfalls seine Freunde vermisste, kam ihm die Gegend öde und langweilig vor. Diese Reise blieb nur als ein eintöniger Erinnerungsstreifen in Faramirs Gedächtnis.  
Er war froh, als er in Ithilien endlich Orkstimmen hörte und schickte das Pony zurück nach Minas Tirith. Er selbst stand seelenruhig auf einer Grasfläche und wartete, bis einige Orks aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Als sie ihn bemerkten und brüllend auf ihn zurannten, blieb er reglos stehen und ließ sich gefangennehmen. Er wurde ins Lager bebracht, wo ein besonders hässlicher Ork ihn aufmerksam musterte und dann befahl:  
"Durchsucht ihn!"  
Doch bevor die Orks seinen Befehl ausführen konnten, zog Faramir die Kopie von Andúril aus der Scheide und sagte:  
"Ich bin auf eurer Seite! Bringt mich zum Mund des Großen Gebieters!"  
"Und warum sollen wir dir glauben?", fragte der Hauptork.  
"Weil ich dem Menschenkönig sein Schwert gestohlen habe", antwortete Perianion und hielt dem Ork das Schwert vor die Augen. "Außerdem habe ich eine Botschaft, die den Mund des Großen Gebieters sicher interessieren wird."  
Der Hauptork lachte: "Ich glaube dir nicht. Außerdem schmeckst du sicher ganz gut."  
"Dann werde ich wohl deine letzte Mahlzeit sein", sagte Faramir, der allmälig nervös wurde, und versuchte drohend zu klingen. "Denn der Mund des Großen Gebieters wird dich in viele kleine Teile zerhackstücken lassen. Er wird nämlich nicht besonders froh sein, wenn er erfährt, welche Nachtricht ich ihm bringe."  
Der Ork hörte auf zu lachen und befahl mit etwas eingeschüchterter Stimme Perianion sofort zum Hauptstützpunkt zu bringen. Dem Hobbit wurden die Augen mit einem stinkenden Stofffetzen verbunden, ein Ork hob ihn ganz grob hoch und rannte los.  
Obwohl der Ork die Augabe hatte, Faramir lebendig und unversehrt zum Hauptstützpunkt zu bringen, war es für Faramir nicht gerade die angenehmste Reise: Seine Augen blieben ständig verbunden und zu essen bekam er immer nur Schmutzwasser und stinkendes Brot. Dazu kamen noch die unbequeme Weise, wie er getragen wurde, und die äußerst "nette" Gesellschaft.

Als Faramir endlich das Tuch von den Augen genommen wurde und er sich an einem dreckigen Ort wiederfand, atmete er genüsslich die Dämpfe der Orkschmieden ein, die ihm nach dem schlimmen Gestank des Stofffetzens wie Blumen zu duften schienen.  
Um ihn herum standen "Gebäude", die mehr Steinhaufen ähnelten. Aus jedem "Fenster" stieg schwarzer Rauch, der wie eine eine Decke den Hauptstützpunkt umhüllte.  
Die Orks schleiften ihn zu einem besonders großen und stinkenden Steinhaufen und schubsten ihn ein großes Loch, das anscheinend die Tür sein sollte. Die "Behausung" bestand aus einem einzigen, runden Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Feuer brannte. Gegenüber der Wand, wo die Tür war, stand etwas, das, wie Faramir erst nach längerem Überlegen herausfand, eine Art Thron sein sollte. Darauf saß eine Gestalt in schwarz.  
Faramir trat zum Thron und erkannte, dass diese Gestalt ein maskierter Mensch war. Er verbeugte sich und sprach mit einem schleimerischen Ton:  
"Ich bin zu Euch gekommen, um Euch das Schwert des Tark-Königs zu bringen! Denn ich verehre Sauron, wie Ihr, und habe dieses Schwert gestohlen. Außerdem will ich Euch eine Nachricht bringen: Die dummen Tarks fürchten Euch. Wie Ihr schon sicher wisst, sind viele von denen in den Westen gezogen. In Minas Tirith wartet eine nur sehr kleine Streitmacht auf Euch, Herr."  
"Gib' mir das Schwert, du misslungener Abschaum!", krächzte der Mensch hinter der Maske hervor.  
Faramir reichte ihm das Schwert und unterdrückte den Wunsch, Saurons Mund damit den Kopf abzuschlagen.  
"Willst du dich uns anschließen nur, weil du den Dunklen Herrscher verehrst?", zischte es hinter der abscheulichen Maske.  
"Auch, weil ich Euch verehre, Herr", schleimte Faramir.  
"Du lügst, du kleiner Schleimer!", sagte Saurons Mund.  
"Warum sollte ich das?"  
"Weil ihr alle so seid. Du willst mich in eine Falle locken!"  
"Warum sollte ich das wollen?", entgegnete Perianion mit sehr bösartiger Stimme. "Die Tarks meinen, sie seien etwas Besseres, nur weil sie größer sind als ich. Ich will süße Rache. Sie werden mich alle um Gnade anflehen! Doch die werden sie nicht bekommen!"  
Der Hobbit ließ ein Lachen hören, sodass ihm selbst ein Schauder über den Rücken lief. Saurons Mund schien beeindruckt, denn er sagte:  
"Geh zurück zu den Tarks, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Ich werde dich für diese Tat belohnen. Und du sollst einen Teil der Sklaven bekommen."  
"Ich danke Euch, Herr!", sagte Perianion und ging aus dem Gebäude.

**Kapitel 8: Herr der Geschicklichkeit**

Es war die erste Nacht seiner Rückreise vom Hauptstützpunkt und Faramir Perianion ging einsam durch die Wälder Nordithiliens, als er von Fußgetrappel überrascht wurde. Er wadte sich mit gezogenem Schwert um und ließ es fallen. Vor ihm standen vier sehr bekannte Gestalten.  
"Was tut ihr hier?", fragte Perianion verwundert.  
"Wir wollen dich nur zurück nach Minas Tirith begleiten, Curuhir", antwortete Falmaloth.  
"Warum 'Curuhir'?"  
"Das bedeutet 'Herr der Geschicklichkeit' und soll von nun an dein Titel sein", erklärte Bergil.  
"Toll!", sagte Faramir mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. "Faramir Perianion Curuhir. Das klingt ja wie ein Name eines Elbenfüsrten von Beleriand. Demnächst nennt ihr mich, wie früher meinen Vater, Ernil i Pheriannath!"  
"Das ist eine gute Idee, Ernil", sagte Lauremir nickend und der Herr der Geschicklichkeit bereute seine Worte.  
"Hört auf", sagte Eldarion, der als einziger noch ernst war. "Perianion, erzähl' uns alles, was passiert ist."

Curuhir hasste sich selbst. Warum musste er sich ständig etwas aufhalsen? Wäre er doch im friedlichen Auenland geblieben!  
"Da gibt es keine Orks, keine Gefahren und keine Münder von Sauron", brummte er sich vor die Nase.  
Doch es hatte auch gute Seiten: Immer hatte er den Eindruck, dass die meisten Menschen ihn wie ein Kind behandelten, weil er so klein war, doch jetzt zeigten sie deutlich mehr Respekt. Er wurde von allen, außer von seinen Freunden, mit "Curuhir" angesprochen und wie ein Fürst behandelt. Lauremir machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Perianion "Ernil i Beleriand" ("Fürst von Beleriand") zu nennen, was dem Fürsten nicht besonders gefiel. Doch die Schlacht rückte näher und er hatte keine Zeit, sich einen Racheplan auszudenken.  
Die Schlacht würde nicht so blutig sein, wie die Schlachten im Ringkrieg, das wussten alle. Dennoch sah Perianion Furcht in vielen Gesichtern der Menschen. Er selbst hatte noch nie eine Schlacht gesehen, doch die Erzählungen seines Vaters und seine Erlebnisse in Nordithilien reichten ihm, um ständig an das kommende Gemetzel zu denken. Außerdem hatten die Späher berichtet, das Heer sei viel großer als erwartet. Genauer gesagt, es war so groß, wie alle vier Heere der Menschen zusammen.  
"Weißt du", sagte Falmaloth zu ihm, als Faramir fragte, wie man trotz der großen Angst in die Schlacht ziehen kann. "Wenn du ein Soldat bist, hast du nur zwei Dinge zur Auswahl: Entweder läufst du weg, versteckst dich und wirst zu einem ehrenlosen Deserteur oder du behälst deine Ehre und ziehst in den Kampf. Wenn du Glück hast, überlebst du. Wenn du Pech hast, wirst du getötet. Doch fürchte den Tod nicht. Denn wenn es dein Schicksal ist zu sterben, stirbst du, egal, wo du dich auch aufhälst. Und du willst sicher nicht kurz vor dem Tod deine Ehre verlieren."  
'Wenn Tinrilin das nur verstehen würde', dachte Curuhir, denn die Prinzessin war nicht mehr sie selbst. Stundenlang flehte sie Falmaloth an, in Minas Tirith zu bleiben, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg und mit ihren Tränen zerriss sie Falmaloth das Herz.  
Während Perianion seine Angst vor der Schlacht unterdrückend durch die Gärten der Häuser der Heilung spazierte, versuchte er an etwas Schönes zu denken. Araelen... Sie war schön. Sehr schön sogar. Bezaubernd wäre wohl das passendere Wort. Er bemerkte auch, dass seine Gefühle für die Prinzessin von Tag zu Tag wuchsen. Doch sie passten nicht zu einander. Sie war eine wunderschöne Prinzessin von Gondor, Halbelbin und Nachkomme von Beren und Lúthien. Er dagegen war ein gewöhnlicher Hobbit aus dem Auenland, der nur wusste, wie man mit der Gartenschere umgeht. Doch war er wirklich "nur ein gewöhnlicher Hobbit"? Er war schließlich Faramir Perianion Curuhir.

Es war ein herrlicher Morgen, die Sonne schien und der Himmel war klar und blau. Dennoch erfreute sich niemand daran: Die Menschen gingen mit grauen Gesichtern durch die Straßen und es war still wie noch nie. Nur selten hörte man, wie jemand ein Schwert schleifte oder wie jemand mit dem Bogen übte.  
Faramir sah einen kleinen Jungen vor einem Haus sitzen und weinen. Er ging zu ihm hin und fragte: "Was ist los? Warum weinst du?"  
"Mein älterer Bruder muss mitkämpfen!", schluchtzte der Kleine. "Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert?"  
"Wie heißt dein Bruder?", fragte Faramir. "Ich will auf ihn aufpassen."  
"Du? Bist du denn alt genug, um in die Schlacht zu ziehen?", sagte der Junge verwundert und sah auf. Da erkannte er, dass er nicht mit einem anderen Jungen, sondern dem Halbling Faramir Perianion Curuhir sprach und rief: "Die Valar sind mit uns! Ihr seid doch der Sohn eines der vier Halblinge, die Mittelerde gerettet haben!"  
Er sprang auf und verbeugte sich tief. Perianion lief etwas rot an und fragte nochmal: "Also, wie heißt dein Bruder?"  
"Sein Name ist Daemoth, Cúluins Sohn", sagte der Junge dankbar. "Ihr findet ihm beim Schmied im dritten Ring."  
"Dann gehe ich mal los und suche ihn", sagte Curuhir und begab sich zum dritten Ring.  
Als er die Schmiede betrat, sah er dort den Schmied und einen sehr jungen Mann. Er sah wie ein dunkler, mysteriöser Schatten aus und gleichzeitig war er fast so schön wie die Elben. Tatsächlich erinnerte er den Hobbit an einen Noldo, jedoch sah man deutlich, dass er nur ein Mensch war. Das, was Perianion an ihm am meisten beeindruckte, waren seine Augen, die einem in die Seele zu blicken schienen.  
Als er Perianion sah, verbeugte er sich tief und sprach mit für diese Bedingungen sehr ruhiger und safter Stimme: "Ich nehme an, Ihr seid Curuhir, dem wir so viel zu verdanken haben."  
"Ja, der bin ich", sagte Faramir und lief wieder rot an. "Wie ist Euer Name, Herr?", fügte er mit einer Verbeugung hinzu.  
"Daemoth, Cúluins Sohn, zu Euren Diensten", antwortete der junge Krieger.  
"Ich habe Eurem jüngeren Bruder versprochen... Äääähm... Auf Euch aufzupassen, weil er sich so große Sorgen um Euch macht", stotterte Faramir hervor.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich über Daemoths Gesicht aus und er sagte: "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Curuhir."  
In diesem Moment kam der Schmied und reichte Daemoth einen Stapel Pfeilspitzen.  
"Danke", sagte Daemoth und ging mit Faramir auf die Straße.  
"Ihr seid Bogenschütze?", fragte Perianion mit einem Blick auf die Pfeilspitzen.  
"Ja", sagte Daemoth. "Alle meinen, ich hätte das Talent meines Vaters."  
"Daran zweifle ich nicht", sagte Parianion.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag zusammen und am Abend lud Perianion Daemoth zum Essen in der Zitadelle ein. Cúluins Sohn sackte das Unterkiefer herunter, als er die Einladung hörte. Doch Faramir konnte ihn überreden und sie begaben sich zur Zitadelle, wo im Thronsaal das letzte Festmahl vor der Schlacht stattfand.  
Perianion stellte Daemoth Eldarion, Falmaloth und Lauremir vor, Bergil kannte den Bogenschützen bereits. König Elessar erlaubte Daemoth, mit am Tisch zu sitzen, als er von Curuhir gefragt wurde.  
"Darf ich vorstellen?", sagte Eldarion zu Daemoth, als sie am Tisch saßen. "Das sind meine drei Schwestern: Silgilian, Tinrilin und Araelen."  
Faramirs Aufmerksamkeit entging nicht, dass Daemoths Blick bei Araelens Augen stehen blieb. Und mit einem plötzlichen Schmerz stellte er fest, dass die Prinzessin mit einem Lächeln in die Augen des Bogenschützen blickte.  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragten Falmaloth und Lauremir den Hobbit besorgt.  
"Nein, nein...", flüsterte Perianion. "Es ist nur wegen der Schlacht heute Nacht..."  
"Ich kann dich verstehen", sagte Lauremir, doch Falmaloth wirkte nicht überzeugt.

**Kapitel 9: Nur zwei Dinge zur Auswahl**

Die Heere stürmten von allen Seiten nach Osgiliath. Die Schwerter blitzten im Mondlicht, die Rüstungen schimmerten silbern und Schlachtrufe hallten über die alte Stadt. Voller Entsetzen sah Faramir, wie Reiter, von Orkpfeilen getroffen, von ihren Pferden stürzten, Menschen und Orks, von Speeren durchstochen, zu Boden fielen und wie ein Soldat, dem ein Arm abgehackt wurde, sein verlorenes Körperteil in der Hand hielt.  
Parianions Freunde waren alle irgendwo in der Mitte von Osgiliath, doch Daemoth war bei ihm. Seine Eifersucht hatte Perianion vergessen und bewunderte den jungen Krieger, der tapfer kämpfte.  
"Komm", sagte Daemoth zu Faramir und führte ihn in einen halb zerstörten Turm. Von da aus hatten die beiden eine gute Aussicht. Daemoth spannte seinen Bogen und ein Ork nach dem anderen fielen, als sie von seinen Pfeilen getroffen wurden. Kein einziges Mal hatte Daemoth, Cúluins Sohn, den Kopf eines Orks verfehlt.  
Faramir schämte sich, dass er nicht da unten bei den anderen war, doch er hatte Angst, wie er sie noch nie gekannt hatte. Es war nicht die Angst vor dem Tod, denn dies war nicht das Schlimmste, was einem an diesem grauenvollen Ort zustoßen konnte. Die Krieger Gondors, Rohans und Dol Amroths vergossen ihr Blut, während er, der Herr der Geschicklichkeit, oben in einem Turm saß und das Geschehen beobachtete.  
Plötzlich fiel Perianion etwas ins Auge: Er sah Falmaloth gegen einen riesigen Uruk-hai kämpfen. Falmaloth holte gerade mit seinem Schwert aus, als von hinten eine Orkklinge kam und der Elb fiel.  
"NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!", schrie Parianion.  
Ein heißes Feuer entflammte in seiner Brust, er sprang auf, stürzte die Treppe hinunter und rannte dann auf seinen Freund zu, die Kämpfenden nicht beachtend.  
Die Klinge ragte aus der Brust des Elben. Faramir berührte sanft die Schulter seines Freundes. Dieser regte sich und sprach: "Faramir? Bitte sag' Tinrilin, dass ich sie liebe. Lass' mich gehen, Faramir, Peregrins Sohn. Es bringt nichts, wenn du um mich trauerst. Damit erschwerst du meinem Geist nur die Reise in die Hallen des Mandos."  
"Ich kann nicht", schluchzte der Hobbit, doch Falmaloth hörte ihn nicht mehr.  
Perianion sah einen silbernen Ring mit einem funkelnden, weißen Stein auf dem Finger des Elben. Tinrilin hatte ihrem Geliebten diesen Ring mit in die Schlacht gegeben, in der Hoffnung, er würde zurückkehren. Faramir wusste dies. Und so verkrampfte sich sein Herz, als er daran dachte, was passieren würde, sobald Tinrilin von Falmaloths Tod hörte. Er nahm den Ring an sich, um ihn ihr später zu geben.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch das interessierte Perianion auch nicht. Es war unwichtig. Als er die Augen öffnete, spürte er einen Blick. Er sah auf und sah Gaerlad. Der Elb merkte dies und wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Schmerz um den Tod seines Bruders ließ es nicht zu. Also verschwand er wieder in der kämpfenden Menge.  
Perianion hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war werder Trauer noch Furcht. Es war auch nicht Zorn. Es war blanker Hass. Es war, als ob im Hobbit etwas explodieren würde, als er plötzlich aufsprang und mit einem Schrei "MÖRDER!" sich auf den erstbesten Ork stürzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da fiel auch der nächste Ork-Kopf auf den Boden. Curuhir konnte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Rache - das wollte er. Kein Ork, der sich in seiner Nähe befand, überlebte, denn Faramir spürte seine Wunden nicht.  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen Ork, der gerade Falmaloths Leichnam zerhacken wollte. Wie ein vernichtender Blitz rannte der Hobbit auf ihn zu. Der Ork ließ vor Schreck seine Waffe fallen und sprintete davon. Faramir nahm die Verfolgung auf. Auf einmal fiel von oben ein toter Mensch und begrub ihn unter sich. Perianion verlor dabei das Bewusstsein.

Es war immernoch Nacht und die Schlacht wollte nicht enden. Curuhir lag unter einer Leiche. Er versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch der Mensch war viel zu schwer. Während er so dalag, bot sich ihm ein Anblick, den er nie vergessen würde. Er sah Daemoth und gegenüber von ihm stand Saurons Mund.  
Ohne lange zu überlegen griff Daemoth an. Doch Saurons Mund wich seinem Pfeil aus. Darauf zog Daemoth sein Schwert, das er noch nicht benutzt hatte, und wollte seinem Gegner damit einen Schlag verpassen. Doch der Schlag wurde abgewehrt und Daemoth stolperte rückwärts. Es wurde ein langes Duell und lange Zeit stand kein Gewinner fest. Doch nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit brach Daemoth zusammen. Saurons Mund setzte zu einem tödlichen Schlag an, doch dann fiel er plötzlich auf die Knie und aus seinem Rücken ragte die Spitze eines Pfeils. Und als er endgültig auf den Boden fiel, sah Perianion in Daemoths Hand den Bogen, mit dem der Bogenschütze bereits unzählige Orks getötet hatte.  
Erschöpft rappelte Daemoth sich hoch und bemerkte Faramir. Sofort lief er auf ihn zu und half ihm, sich zu befreien.  
Perianion hatte nur darauf gewartet, denn das Hassfeuer, das in ihm brannte, wurde noch heißer. Kaum war er befreit, sprang er auf und stürzte sich auf die Orks, ohne den überraschten Daemoth zu beachten.

Ein heller Lichtstrahl blendete Curuhir und der Hobbit hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Der Morgen brach an. Die Krieger der Menschen erschlugen die letzten Orks und halfen ihren verwundeten Kameraden. Es war vorbei. Es war Tag. Eine Freude, die viel größer war als sein Hass auf die Orks, erfüllte Faramirs Herz. Ja, die Schlacht war zuende. Und die Menschen haben gesiegt. Von überall hörte er freudige Rufe: "Die Sonne geht auf!".  
Doch Perianion hörte auch das Klagen und die Schmerzensschreie der Verwundeten. In einem Augenblick kamen seine Gedanken zurück zur Realität und der Himmel verdunkelte sich für ihn. Er sah auf den Boden. Dort lagen unzählige Tote. Sowohl Menschen, als auch Orks. Perianion kniehte sich hin und betrachtete das Gesicht eines Menschen. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzten und Überraschung weit geöffnet. Offenbar kam sein Tod ganz plötzlich. Wie bei Falmaloth. Hatte dieser Soldat auch eine Geliebte? Oder war er schon verheiratet und hatte Kinder? Egal, wie gut die Schlacht auch ausgegangen ist - eine Schlacht nimmt immer ein schlechtes Ende. Tausende von Familien warten in Gondor, Dol Amroth und Rohan auf ihre Söhne, Ehemänner und Väter, die nie zurückkehren werden.  
Faramir schloss die Augen des Soldaten und blickte zu einer Orkleiche in der Nähe und sofort füllte sich sein Kopf erneut mit Gedanken. Dieser Ork hatte sicherlich nie ein glückliches Leben gehabt. Orks mögen den Krieg nämlich auch nicht besonders. Sie wollen in aller Ruhe Menschenfleisch fressen und sich dann gegenseitig verprügeln. Im Krieg bekommen sie aber nur Brot. Sie werden mit Peitschen angetrieben und haben keinen eigenen Willen, keine eigene Meinung. Sicherlich hätte sich kein einziger Ork sich für ein solches Leben entschieden, wenn er die Wahl hätte. Orks waren früher Elben... Ist in ihnen vielleicht doch noch was Gutes geblieben?  
Bei diesen Gedanken löste sich Curuhirs Ork-Hass in Rauch auf. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihnen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte ihnen irgendwie helfen. Heiße Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, als er an die vielen Orks dachte, die er getötet hatte. Werder Menschen noch Orks verdienten den Tod und dennoch sind viele von ihnen zwecklos gestorben.  
Der Hobbit stand auf und wollte zurück zu Falmaloth gehen, doch er konnte seine Füße nicht mehr bewegen. Die Stadt war von Leichen übersäht. Alles Unglückliche, die sich noch am Leben erfreuen könnten, wenn es diese Schlacht nicht gegeben hätte.  
Zwei Soldaten schlugen gerade einen leicht verwundeten Ork. Auf einmal hatte Curuhir seine Kräfte wieder. Er trat zu den Soldaten und sagte, sie sollen den Ork gehen lassen. Die Soldaten blickten ihn an, als glaubten sie, er sei verrückt.  
"Dieser Ork -", begann der eine mit dem Beschuldigen.  
"Es ist mir egal, was er getan und wen er getötet hat", sagte Perianion. "Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm. Ich bitte euch - lasst ihn frei."  
Die Soldaten wechselten erstaunte und zugleich wütende Blicke.  
"Also schön", meinte der andere. "Aber wenn der noch jemanden tötet, bist du schuld."  
Die Soldaten entfernten sich und Perianion wandte sich an den Ork: "Kannst du gehen? Du bist jetzt frei. Geh', bevor sie dich doch noch töten."  
"Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!", zischte der Ork. Er sprang auf und sprintete in die erstbeste Richtung.

Falmaloth lag noch da und keiner bemerkte seinen toten Körper. Der einzige, der da war, war ein kleiner Hobbit. Er wartete. Er wusste nicht worauf.

**Kapitel 10: Der Schatten der Schlacht**

Perianion saß neben Falmaloths Leichnam und trauerte, als sich eine Gestalt näherte. Lauremir humpelte zwischen den umherlaufenden Menschen herum. Nicht weit sah er Faramir und neben ihm Falmaloth. Der Elb war tot. Lauremir hielt inne. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er seine Verletzung vergessen und rannte auf seine beiden Freunde zu. Das konnte nicht sein... Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein... Falmaloth war nur verwundet - nichts weiter.  
Doch er konnte sich nicht belügen. Als er Perianions Blick sah, wusste er genau, dass Falmaloth tot war. Er sank neben dem Hobbit in die Knie und musterte das Gesicht des Elben.  
"Wie konnte es passieren?", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Perianion, als er mit seiner zitternden Hand Falmaloths Stirn berührte.  
Perianion antwortete nicht.

Ja, die Menschen haben den Sieg davongetragen, doch sie haben die Schlacht verloren. Das wusste und spürte jeder. Als die Reste des Heeres in Minas Tirith ankamen, wurden sie mit Tränen empfangen. Tinrilin suchte in der Menge nach Falmaloth, doch sie fand nur den Hobbit, der ihr kurz im Vorbeigehen und ohne sie anzublicken oder etwas zu sagen Falmaloths Ring in die Hand drückte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte bis er lief und rannte in sein Gemach, wo er sich auf sein Bett stürzte und weinte. Er hasste sich selbst. Er schämte sich wegen der Art und Weise, wie er Tinrilin von Falmaloths Tod unterrichtet hatte. Vor Unruhe begann er seinen Arm zu zerkratzen. Er verdiente es, nachdem er Tinrilin so etwas angetan hatte.  
Während er seinen ganzen Hass auf sich an seinem Arm ausließ, merkte er, dass Lauremir reinkam, der in sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand befand.  
"Was hast du hier zu suchen!", schrie Faramir seinen Freund an. Er kam langsam zu sich und seine Schulter brannte vor Schmerz.  
Lauremir sagte nichts und verhüllte nur sein Gesicht mit den Händen.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Perianion, diesmal besorgt.  
Lauremir antwortete erst nach einer langen Pause: "Silrosel - meine Schwester... Sie ist tot."  
"Was!", Perianion war schockiert. "Wie!"  
"Sie hat den Kampfgeist unserer Mutter geerbt", erklärte Lauremir so, als ob er gerade gefoltert wurde. "Sie hat sich als Soldat verkleidet und in der Schlacht mitgekämpft. Ihr Leichnam wurde gerade gefunden. Die Orks haben ihn ganz übel zugerichtet."  
"Das ist nicht wahr!", flüsterte Perianion mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Doch", heulte Lauremir.  
"Was ist mit deiner Schulter?", fragte Curuhir, als er bemerkte, dass Lauremirs Ärmel mit Blut getränkt war.  
"Das Gleiche wie mit der deinen", antwortete Lauremir und zeigte dem Hobbit ein blutverschmiertes Messer.  
"Du hast dir den Arm aufgeschlitzt!", rief er, doch Lauremir war nicht mehr in dem Raum.  
Lauremir hatte sich den Arm aufgeschlitzt. Wieso nur? Er wollte den Schmerz um den Tod zweier, die er liebte, verdrängen. Nun hasste Faramir sich noch mehr. Er hätte bei Falmaloth sein sollen, als es passierte. Damit hätte er vielen große Schmerzen erspart. Er war an allem Schuld. Sie würden ihn nun alle hassen. Er hatte viel zu viel Unglück mit sich gebracht.  
Plötzlich hatte er eine brilliante Idee. Ja, das sollte er wirklich tun. So würde er sich von seinen Qualen erlösen. Er sprang auf und sprintete los. Auf der hohen Stadtmauer blieb er stehen. Es war soweit. Er schloss die Augen.  
"Curuhir!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und jemand packte ihn sehr unsanft an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn. "Du bist nicht bei Sinnen!"  
"Lass' mich los", brüllte der Hobbit und schlug und kratzte den Mann, der ihn festhielt.  
Doch der Mensch hob ihn nur hoch und trug ihn fort. Als er Perianion ihn dessen Gemach brachte, schleuderte er den Hobbit auf das Bett. Faramir sprang auf und wollte wieder zurück auf die Mauer rennen, doch der Mensch war stärker. Er hob Faramir hoch und presste ihn an die Wand.  
"Curuhir, komm' zu dir!", schrie der Mensch.  
Curuhir... Faramir kannte diesen Namen. Es war sein Name. Doch nicht mehr. Curuhir war Vergangenheit. Gegenwart war ein Scheusal, das allen das Leben verdorben hatte.  
Der Mensch verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und der Hobbit sah den Mann verwundert an.  
"Was sollte das, Daemoth?"  
Daemoth antwortete nicht. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit geöffnet. Er ließ den Hobbit runter und drückte ihn an sich.  
"Was ist los?", fragte der Hobbit, doch er brauchte keine Antwort mehr, denn mit der Zeit erinnerte er sich daran, dass er sich gerade von der Stadtmauer stürzen wollte.  
"Ich hasse mich Daemoth", murmelte er, während ihm Tränen aus den Augen flossen.  
"Du hast keinen Grund, dich zu hassen", meinte Daemoth. "Du bist ein Held."  
"Das bin ich nicht!", rief Faramir.  
"Doch!"  
"Du weißt doch nichts davon!"  
Und Perianion erzählte Daemoth von den Gründen für seinen Selbsthass.  
"Das ist nicht wahr", sagte der Bogenschütze. "Ohne dich hätten die Orks uns überrascht und es wären viel mehr Menschen gestorben. Außerdem habe ich durch dich Araelen kennengelernt."  
"Ich bereue es."  
"Was? Wieso?"  
"Ich liebe sie."  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ Daemoth seinen Freund los uns starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
"Das ist nicht wahr...", flüsterte er.  
"Doch", giftete Perianion.  
Daemoths Gesicht war unbeschreiblich. Mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen stürmte er aus dem Zimmer. Zum Abschied sagte er noch: "Ich bereue es, dich am Selbstmord gehindert zu haben."  
Und der Hibbit zischte ihm nach: "Schön!"  
Curuhir bereute im nächsten Augenblick, alles, was er getan hatte. Er lief Daemoth nach und fand ihn auf einer Straße im vierten Ring.  
"Daemoth!", rief er verzweifelt. "Bitte verzeih' mir! Bitte!"  
Daemoth wandte sich ihm langsam zu und sah ihn einige Augenblicke lang an. Dann, ganz plötzlich, schleuderte er den Hobbit gegen eine Wand mit einem hasserfüllten Schrei: "Geh' mir aus den Augen!"  
Faramir war wieder bei Verstand und ihm wurde klar, dass er gerade einen Freund verloren hatte. Wütend auf sich selbst flüsterte er vor sich hin und bat Daemoth um Vergebung, obwohl er wusste, dass der Bogenschütze ihn nicht hören konnte.

**Kapitel 11: Das Leben geht weiter...**

Faramir erwachte in seinem Bett. Schon nach kurzer Zeit merkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Neben dem Fenster stand Herr Celeborn.  
"Ich hätte das Auenland nicht verlassen sollen", flüsterte Perianion.  
"Nein", sagte Celeborn. "Wer weiß, wie viele Menschen ohne dich umgekommen wären."  
"Aber -"  
"Jetzt hör' mal zu: Denke nicht mehr daran. Das tut dir im Moment nicht gut. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit - seit unserer Ankunft hier - genau beobachtet. Du bist wirklich kein normaler Hobbit. Du bist etwas Besonderes."  
"Nein - ich doch nicht -"  
"Dein Vater und seine Freunde haben damals auch nicht geahnt, dass sie etwas Besonderes sind."  
"Aber -"  
"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du dich von der Stadtmauer stürzen wolltest. Du wurdest nicht dafür geboren, um deinem Leben mit 33 Jahren ein Ende zu setzen. Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Glaub' mir. Sieh' - viele Menschen sind gestorben, doch das Leben geht weiter. Damit musst du leben. Wenn jemand stirbt, dann will es so das Schicksal und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Das Leben geht weiter und das ist das Schicksal. Belaste dich nicht länger mit der von dir erfundenen Schuld. Hilf' lieber den Leidenden. Sie haben's nötig."  
"Jaah... Das werde ich tun...", nuschelte Faramir und dachte dabei an Tinrilin.  
"Und du solltest auch deine Freundschaften wiederherstellen", fügte Celeborn hinzu, als er den Raum verließ.

Gedankenversunken stand Perianion auf und zog sich an. Er schritt einen Gang entlang. Er war auf den Weg zu Tinrilins Gemach. Da war auch schon die Tür. Er klopfte.  
Tinrilin öffnete die Tür. Sie war zertrümmert. Sie zitterte und hielt in der Hand den Ring. Ihre Augen waren rot.  
"Falmaloth hat mich vor seinem Tod gebeten, Euch etwas zu sagen", begann er.  
"Kommt doch rein", lud die Prinzessin ihn mit verweinter Stimme ein.  
Perianion kam rein und sprach: "Er wollte, dass ich Euch sage, dass er Euch liebt."  
Eine Träne rutschte Tinrilins Wange herunter.  
"Er hätte nie gewollt, dass Ihr unglücklich seid", fuhr der Hobbit fort. "Bitte tut ihm diesen einen Gefallen. Ja, sein Körper ist tot und seine Seele ist in den Hallen des Mandos. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dort noch immer an Euch denkt. Könnt ihr ihn nicht in Eurem Herzen spüren? Er ist bei Euch, ganz egal, wo Ihr seid. Seid glücklich, denn dann ist er auch glücklich."  
Die Prinzessin schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln.  
"Ich habe von ihm geträumt", sagte sie. "Er sagte die selben Worte."  
"Er ist bei Euch", wiederholte Perianion.  
"Danke, Curuhir", hauchte Tinrilin.  
Faramit fühlte eine Wärme in seinem Herzen, als er diese Worte vernahm. Ein schönes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Wie früher im Auenland, wenn ihm der Wind durch's Haar wehte. Es ging ihm besser.  
"Ich danke auch Euch, Prinzessin", sagte er.  
"Wofür?"  
"Für Eure Dankbarkeit."

"Liebe Mutter und Vater,  
Entschuldigt mich bitte, dass ich Euch bis jetzt noch nicht geschrieben habe. Seit meiner Ankunft in Minas Tirith war nämlich viel los: Die Orks haben sich wieder versammelt und einen Angriff vorbereitet. Vor einigen Tagen gab es in Osgiliath eine Große Schlacht. (Macht euch keine Sorgen! Ich bin lebendig und unverletzt.) Es war schrecklich. So viele tapfere Krieger sind gefallen. Alles vor meinen Augen. Und einer von ihnen war mein bester Freund.  
Ich bin zwar nicht sehr lange hier, aber ich will schon weg. Die düstere Stimmung lastet über allem wie eine schwarze Wolke. Trauer und Verzweiflung. Ich habe genug gesehen. Genug für mein ganzes Leben. Außerdem vermisse ich euch und das Auenland. Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts vom Unheil abbekommen.  
Was soll ich denn noch schreiben? Es fällt mir nämlich schwer, alles, was ich hier erlebt habe, in Worte zu fassen. Besser erzähle ich es euch, sobald ich zurück bin. Ich breche ja auch in einer Woche auf. Ich würde zwar gern schon früher abreisen, aber ich habe noch etwas sehr wichtiges zu erledigen.  
Ich vermisse euch wirklich sehr.

Euer Sohn Faramir (Perianion Curuhir) Tuk

PS: Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, fürchte ich, dass ihr mich nicht wiedererkennen werdet, denn Faramir, wie ihr ihn kanntet, gibt es nicht mehr."

Perianion legte die Feder aus der Hand und las sich den Brief durch.  
'Ja, so ist es gut', dachte er und rollte das Pergament zusammen.  
In diesem Moment platzte Daemoth in das Zimmer.  
"Curuhir!", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen. "Es tut mir Leid! Ich -"  
"Nein, mein Freund", sprach der Hobbit. "Es tut mir Leid."  
"Ich war nur überrascht. Bitte -"  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin derjenige, der um Verzeihung bitten muss. Wenn du mir je etwas angetan hast, so habe ich dir länst verziehen und es vergessen. Das mit Araelen... Ich habe verstanden, dass ich sie nicht wirklich liebe. Ich war nur im Bann ihrer Schönheit. Es war dumm von mir. Ihr passt sehr gut zusammen. Ich freue mich für euch."  
Daemoth starrte Curuhir einige Augenblicke lang überrascht an und fiel ihm dann mit Lachtränen im Gesicht um den Hals.  
"Ist ja gut, Kleiner", lächelte Faramir.  
"Danke, danke, danke!", war das einzige, was Daemoth hervorbrachte.  
"Ich habe gehört, König Elessar habe dich wegen dem Duell mit Saurons Mund zum Heerführer des Wiedervereinigten Königreiches ernannt", sagte Curuhir.  
"Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Daemoth.  
"Weißt du was?", meinte Faramir. "Ich glaube, Araelen verdient es, einen Helden wie dich zu heiraten."  
"Und?", Daemoth schien zu ahnen, worauf der Hobbit hinauswollte.  
"Du solltest zu Elessar gehen und ihn um ihre Hand bitten." Bei diesen Worten nahm er den Brief und reichte ihn dem wartenden Boten, der darauf sich sofort auf den Weg machte.  
"Nein!", rief Daemoth. "Das wird er nie zulassen! Und außerdem liebt sie mich doch sicher nicht."  
"Nuuuuun... Er wird sich sicher darüber freuen. Und was sie angeht, so bin ich überzeugt, dass sie dich liebt. Glaub' mir. Ich kenne sie ja schließlich etwas länger als du", versicherte der Hobbit mit einem Sei-kein-Dummkopf-Grinsen und verließ schnell den Raum, damit Daemoth keine Zeit zum widersprechen hatte.

Gut gelaunt begab sich der Hobbit zu den Häusern der Heilung, um zu sehen, ob er sich dort nützlich machen konnte. Doch seine Laune verblasste, als er die vielen Verletzten und deren Familien sah. Ein junger Soldat kam an ihm vorbei und stützte sich dabei eine Krücke, da ihm ein Beim fehlte. In seinem Gesicht erkannte Perianion, dass er sogar noch mehr als sein Bein verloren hatte. War es vielleicht sein bester Freund? Oder ein Verwandter?  
"Curuhir!", rief jemand von hinten.  
Perianion wandte sich um und sah Tinrilin.  
"Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, Euch hier zu sehen!", sagte die Prinzessin.  
"Wirklich?", staunte Faramir. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur schauen, ob ich helfen kann..."  
"Das könnt Ihr!", meinte Tinrilin nach kurzem Überlegen. "Aber nicht hier. Lauremir. Wegen Silrosel."  
"Ich weiß", murmelte Perianion. "Er war gestern bei mir. Was ist mit Herrn Faramir und Frau Eowyn?"  
"Ich habe gerade mit ihnen gesprochen", erzählte Tinrilin. "Der Tod ihrer Tochter war ein harter Schlag für sie. Und das noch, nachdem sie beide doch so viele Menschen verloren haben, die sie liebten. Aber sie haben im Gegensatz zu Lauremir nicht den Verstand verloren. Was Lauremir angeht, so kann ihm nur ein Freund helfen. Ihr, Curuhir."  
"Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Perianion.  
"In seinem Gemach", antwortete Tinrilin. "Er hat es heute morgen nicht verlassen."  
Bei diesen Worten kam Perianion ein Gedanke, der den Hobbit wie ein eiskaltes, scharfes Messer durchdrang. Ist Lauremir vielleicht auf die gleiche Idee gekommen, wie Faramir in seinem Wahnsinn? Er musste Lauremir aufhalten, wenn es nicht schon zu spät war. Wie von Saurons Peitsche getrieben, stürmte er in Lauremirs Gemach und atmete erleichtert auf, als er Lauremir auf seinem Bett sitzen sah. Der Hobbit konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da es von Lauremirs Händen und seinen goldenen Haaren verdeckt war.  
"Darf ich reinkommen?", flüsterte Perianion vorsichtig.  
"Setz' dich", sagte Lauremir schlicht.  
Perianion setzte sich neben Lauremir.  
"Weißt du, was ich gestern beinahe getan habe?", begann Faramir leise.  
"Ich weiß es, Elessar weiß es, alle wissen es", sagte Lauremir heiser. "Ich bin Daemoth sehr dankbar, dass er dich daran gehindert hat. Du hättest nicht auf diese dumme Idee kommen sollen, Ernil."  
"Ja, du hast Recht", fuhr Curuhir fort. "Das war dumm von mir. Es hätte keinem was gebracht. Hast du schon daran gedacht, was dein Zustand allen bringt? Sorgen. Gerade das, was wir am wenigsten brauchen und wovon wir dennoch am meisten haben. Viele sind in einer ähnlichen Lage, Lauremir. Und vielen geht es sehr viel schlimmer als dir. Weißt du, was mir Herr Celeborn heute morgen gesagt hat? 'Das Leben geht weiter'. Es geht weiter und du solltest leben! Durch Trauer kannst du Silrosel nicht wiederbeleben."  
"Und sie vergessen kann ich auch nicht", seufzte Lauremir.  
"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Perianion, der hinter dieser Aussage einen tieferen Sinn witterte.  
"Unser Weg ist gleich, Ernil", antwortete Lauremir. "Bis Bruchtal zumindest."  
"Bis -", Perianion konnte seinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen. "Heißt das, dass du mit mir kommst?"  
"Bis nach Bruchtal. Dort heißt es, können solche Wunden heilen. Vielleicht komme ich auch mal ins Auenland zu Besuch."  
Er nahm sich die Hände vom Gesicht und Perianion sah, dass er lächelte.

**Kapitel 12: Nach Hause**

Nach Falmaloths Tod schien die Gemeinschaft der fünf Freunde in zwei Teile zerbrochen zu sein. Eldarion und Bergil wandten sich dem Wiederaufbau der Ordnung zu, während Perianion und Lauremir die ganze Zeit in den Häusern der Heilung verbrachten. Manchmal war Daemoth bei ihnen. Faramir war froh, als er hörte, dass Daemoth bald Araelen heiraten würde. Der Bogenschütze selbst schwebte im siebten Himmel und Araelen ging es nicht anders. Die beiden flehten Perianion und Lauremir an, bis zu ihrer Hochzeit zu bleiben, doch Lauremir wollte möglichst schnell nach Bruchtal und den Hobbit plagte Heimweh.  
So ritten sie eine Woche später nach Eriador und erinnerten sich an die schöne Zeit, die sie mit Eldarion, Falmaloth, Bergil und Daemoth hatten. Für Trauer hatten beide in ihren ganzen Gefühlen keinen Platz. Sie lachten und scherzten die ganze Reise durch.  
Lauremir schien wieder ganz der alte geworden zu sein. Fröhlich und unernst. Immer lachend, was auch passierte. Dennoch spürte Perianion, dass in Lauremirs Herz noch immer ein großer Stein steckte. Eine Wunde, die niemals heilen würde.  
Doch es herrschte ein schönes Wetter und nichts vermochte es, die Laune der beiden reisenden Freunde zu trüben. Faramir genoss wieder den von ihm geliebten Wind, während er Lauremirs Erzählungen über Ithilien lauschte.  
Nichts westlich von Minas Tirith wies auf das große Blutverbießen hin, das gar nicht mal so lange her war. Sinnlos und unbedeutend, aber groß. Viele tapfere Krieger hatten ihr Leben in der Schlacht von Osgiliath gelassen, doch es gab einen Trost, wenn man daran dachte, dass sie gerade weiße Strände sahen.  
Überall wurden die Reisenden herzlich begrüßt und nichts konnte für Faramir schöner sein als der lang ersehnte Heimweg. Zurück. Zurück ins friedliche Auenland. Nach Hause.

Faramir war sehr traurig, als er sich in Bruchtal von Lauremir verabschiedete. Er fehlte dem Hobbit, als dieser über Bree in Richtung Auenland ritt.  
Im Auenland traf Perianion auf viele erstaunte Blicke. Wie vor vielen Jahren Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin von ihren Abenteuern zurückkehrten, trug auch er eine in der Sonne glänzende Rüstung. Nur dass er kein Hobbit mehr war. Er war ein Krieger, der in einer großen Schlacht viel Ruhm geerntet hatte. Das sah jeder. Und unter den ertraunten Blicken waren auch bewundernde.

Endlich stand Faramir vor seinem Zuhause. Es war Nacht. Der Mond schien silbern und verbarg ein Geheimnis in sich, das kein Sterblicher jemals lüften würde. Die Fenster des Hauses leuchteten wie große Sterne.  
Die Tür ging auf und eine Gestalt rannte auf Faramir zu. Es war Goldfranse Gamdschie, eins der Kinder von Sam und Rose. Ihr goldenes Haar glänzte im Mondlicht. Mit einem Freundenschrei packte sie ihn an der Hand und zog ihn ins Haus.  
"Wir haben uns alle ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", rief sie. "Komm! Willst du uns nicht von deinen Abenteuern erzählen?"  
Faramir antwortete nicht. Er war einfach nur glücklich. Er war wieder zu Hause.


End file.
